


Soulmates can be weird

by SaSatan



Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Peter still needs his glasses, Wade Being Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where your tattoo shoes the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you.</p>
<p>Peter just wanted to work on his essay and enjoy a sandwich. Why does the world punish him with a weird soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates can be weird

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and then I saw that AU on tumblr, I had to write it.

Trying to balance laptop, books and his plate of sandwich on the little table of the café, Peter also tried to put on his glasses that kept falling down.

As everything was safely on the table, Peter took a deep breath before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Everytime he ate something, he had to look at his tattoo on his forearm, in a messy handwriting it said 'I wanna eat that'.

Peter just hopes his soulmate is talking about food and not about him.

Shaking his head, Peter was about to take another bite, but was interrupted as a man, rather tall, crashed against his table, his books falling and in the rush to save them, Peters glasses fell off, not breaking as they hit the floor.

But then a boot broke his glasses.

"My glasses! Can you imagine how expensive they are?"

As Peter still got no response, the stranger who broke his glasses practically drooled as he starred at his sandwich, and everyone was looking at them, Peter threw his book at that guy head.

Rubbing at the bump, the guy finally turned around to face Peter, revealing his collarbone, and the handwriting looks similar to Peters own, in bolt letters it said 'oh my god, my glasses'.

"Dude, if you don't want it anymore, I could eat that sandwich. Wasting food is terrible. Or, if you have nothing against it, I could eat you too. Or the both of you."

Peters eyes were squinted, first of all, because he couldn't see clearly and secondly, that guy is an idiot. And idiot who's probably his soulmate.

Silently, Peter got up, the guy grinning.

Before he could rethink it, Peter took the guys arm, turned and threw him on the floor.

He put everything in his bag, his laptop sticking out and books on his arm, the sandwich was in his mouth. It's so full that he can't chew, but better than the guy getting his damn payed sandwich.

Peter nearly choke in it, running with a full mouth was the worst idea Peter ever had which came right after running blind, but the other guy was following him, apologising.

They yelled at each other across the campus, Wade, as he introduced himself, wanted to pay for his glasses, Peter just wanted him to choke.

"I prefer to choke on your dick!"

Throwing his books at Wade, Peter could escape.

At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
